Slip of the Tongue
by Nerd4eva
Summary: The slip of the tongue, it happens to all of us... we speak our mind out loud without control for a split second, before we realize what we were trying to keep inside was out in the open.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

The slip of the tongue, it happens to all of us... we speak whats on our mind out loud without control for a split second, before we realize what we were trying to keep inside was out in the open.

**Disclaimer:**

Do not own anything of Teen Titans…sadly.

**Okay this story is very short and I hope you like it, I wrote it a while ago and stumbled across it, I thought that I could have made it longer and into a bigger story but was too lazy and didn't really know where the story could go so decided to fix it up as a short story. Anyways, this is my first of hopefully many, Teen Titan Fanfic. Enjoy!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Slip of the Tongue**

The Titans all stumbled into the Living Room covered in dust, scrapes and bruises.

"How come we always get our butts kicked when it comes to Slade?" Cyborg asked as he plopped onto the couch with a grunt.

"I am not fond of this being 'butt kicked' as you say." Starfire sighed rubbing her left arm where a bruise was forming.

"I think that we've been slacking off and need more training. We were caught off guard, we should never be caught off guard." Robin said bluntly.

"Dude chill, we were separated and ambushed, we were ready… just surprised... and outnumbered." Beast Boy said with a sigh.

"For once I agree with Beast Boy." Raven said sitting at the kitchen table.

Robin sighed as he, Beast Boy and Starfire plopped onto the couch next to Cyborg with satisfying sighs as they sunk into the couch.

"Do not fret my dear friends we shall be victorious next time in the kicking of butt." Starfire said leaning on Robin's shoulder. Robin smiled, a blush appearing on his cheeks as he sneaked his arm around her shoulder.

"Okay I'm heading to charge early, I just fought Slade and his minions in battle and do NOT want to come home to watch romance between these two." Cyborg said getting off the couch pointing at Starfire and Robin who blushed at the comment.

"Who does?" Raven said in her monotone voice heading for her room. Beast Boy noticed this and hopped up to walk with her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Raven and Beast Boy were walking side by side to their rooms down the long hallway. It was an uncomfortable silence that neither of them liked.

"So..." Beast Boy said not really knowing what to say.

"So..." Raven said not really sure of what to say either, but wanting the uncomfortable silence between them to disappear.

"Uh, so…ah…how's…your…book coming?" Beast Boy asked rubbing the back of his head. He smacked himself mentally, what the hell kind of question was that?

"Uh…good." Raven said still trying to think of something to say. The one time her brain decides to take a break is the time she needs it the most... how convenient.

"That's good…really good." Beast Boy said as it fell back into an uncomfortable silence. Beast Boy glanced at her, both of them looking away with a small blush across their cheeks realizing they were looking at each other.

"Well…here's my room." Raven said breaking the silence, passing in front of Beast Boy. Beast Boy smiled at her, he hadn't even realized that they had walked to her room yet.

"Night." Raven said with the smallest of smiles.

"Night." Beast Boy said with a smile as Raven stood in the door of her room leaning against the side of it, getting ready to walk in.

"Love you." Beast Boy said with a smile before he eyes widened, slapping a hand over his mouth as he realized that he said that out loud.

"Love you too." Raven said as she walked into her room. When her door closed she froze, her brain had just come back from it's 'break' and registered what she had just said. Beast Boy on the other hand was still frozen in his spot after hearing what Raven had said back to him, a smile slowly creeping onto his face.

"I can't believe it slipped out." Raven and Beast Boy said at the same time placing a hand over their mouth with a smile on their lips.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Ta Da! Hope you liked it, yea this is my very short story and was kind of quick but I was too tired to make it longer Hehe. And yea I know it's not really the best and a bit dry but oh well, review if you want! Might make this a two-shot, not sure yet though. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Slip of the Tongue

**Yes it is here! Was thinking about it for a while... though at first I didn't think I would make a second chapter, I finally decided what the heck, but it's slightly rushed and probably a little sloppy, but at least I finished it eh? **

**Anyways hope this is as good as the first chappy, I always tend to make my stories dry and boring... though they are way better in my head hee hee. Anyways Enjoy!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapter 2**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"He said he loves me... oh Azar... he loves me..." Raven muttered as she paced back and forth in her room. It had been several hours since the 'slip of the tongue' as she called it, and couldn't go to sleep or even think about sleeping in a situation like this.

She had just spilled her secret that she was going to take to the grave with her... and when he had told her that he loved her... her reply came out so easily and truthfully that she knew it came from her heart, but that's exactly what scared her the most. Sure she was jittery and had been the happiest she had ever been in her entire life once it had registered that he returned her feelings but that didn't leave out the fact that she had no idea what to do.

Yea she's read about love in books and sometimes pictured what it would be like to be truly loved by someone for who she was... but never really experienced it herself. Heck, she wasn't even supposed to live past her 16th Birthday, but here she was pacing back and forth in her room panicking about something she thought she would never experience.

Sure she's loved before, but never gotten the feelings returned, beside the Malichor 'incident' which turned out to be him, just using her crush on him to gain power and escape from his imprisonment, she highly doubted that was called love. And these new feelings for Beast Boy that had been growing for the past several years were not helping calm her nerves...

... but what exactly was she supposed to do now?

She let out a frustrated sigh, she knew that love in stories and movies was always worth risking everything for to be happy with another person... so why couldn't it be that way in real life? She glanced at her door... she had to try.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"She loves me!" Beast Boy cried in joy for the hundredth time as he jumped around his room in joy, he felt nothing but happiness since she said she loved him. He felt jittery, nervious, excited... but overall happy. He just couldn't stop picturing them together. He could actually be with her without having to have a reason and he could get away with starring at her instead of having to hide it...

... that's when the nervousness hit... what if she didn't want to be with him... what if she meant she loved him as a friend, nothing more. He probably couldn't live with himself if she rejected him... he had to sort this out and the only way to do that was to confront the situation. Several minutes later Beast Boy stood in front of her door, hand outstretched and ready to knock but seemed to have frozen in his place.

_Come on Beast Boy, you can do it, just knock on her door and ask if she meant it!_ Beast Boy thought to himself but still stood frozen to his spot.

Several minutes later, he finally built up the courage, he took in a deep breath and lightly tapped her door, he slightly jumped when it hissed open almost instantly, Raven standing there, both of them starred at each other, unable to think or move.

"Did you mean it?" Both said at the same time breaking the tension in the air.

"Yeah..." both of them said quietly, small blushes on their cheeks, as they both let out a relieved breath, Raven slightly gripping the side of the door as she looked at him.

"So... what now?" Raven asked as Beast Boy looked up at her with a smirk spreading across his face, Raven gulped not liking the sly smirk on his face.

"How about a kiss?" Beast Boy said wiggling his eyebrows up and down, Raven sweat dropped. Beast Boy's smirk disappeared seeing her slightly nervous face.

"I mean u-unless you don't want to... we... we can wait!?" Beast Boy said in slight alarm thinking that he had screwed things up with Raven already.

"No... uh... a kiss... is fine." Raven said awkwardly slightly rubbing the back of her head the blush on her face not going away anytime soon.

Raven and Beast Boy both forced out an uncomfortable laugh as the both leaned in towards each other before leaning out, both of them leaning in a different angle before pulling away once more, both letting out an awkward breath.

"Let's just... stick to a hug for a while." Raven said as Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head as he nodded.

"Yea..."

"Okay..." Raven said not really sure how to pull this off, but before she could think about how she was going to do this without causing an awkward moment between them Beast Boy held his breath and swooped in pecking her on the lips before he ran off down the hallway with a grin on his face leaving a blushing Raven standing at her door, she touched her lips for the second time that afternoon with a smile on her lips.

_Maybe a slip of the tongue every once and a while isn't so bad..._

"You and Raven are the couple!? OH I must tell **everyone** immediately!" The shrill cry of Starfire echoed down the hallway, Raven's eyes twitched.

_... maybe not. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Ta Da! Heh, hope you liked it. And yes, this is the last chappy and I hope it was as good as the first! I know this was kinda rushed and probably a little sloppy but like I said, wasn't really planning on making a second chapter... Anyways thanks for anyone who reviewed or reviews, love getting them, they make me happy! xD**


End file.
